Aryllia and Ally
by TakraUchiha
Summary: Aryllia wants to marry Alyvaenna, but are either of them ready?
1. The Wedding Meeting

Eleven people sat around Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire, waiting for the last of their group to arrive, ironically, the one who had called them all together. Thylfathae sat balanced on her staff, her legs crossed with her hat in her lap. Celenna leaned against the far wall, her mask down around her neck, arms folded over her blue armor. Ellieste was curled up on the floor, using her tails as a large cushion, ears perked at attention. Alex leaned on her scythe, tapping her claws together lightly. Everybody was uniquely positioned around the room.

Aryllia walked in after a few moments of silence. She still had a blindfold on and her arm in a sling, her leg in a brace, but she wore her usual armor, and she looked a fair bit better than when Ally had found her. Uma was the first to look up, "Aryllia Moonshadow. It's about time we finally met." she said.

Aryllia nodded at her. "Umalaine." She turned her head around the room with a frown.

Celenna rolled her eyes at her youngest sister, keeping silent while casual hellos were traded back and forth.

Aryllia took the last chair, her leg out straight. "I need help, a lot of help." she said simply.

"What with, Aryllia?" Thylfathe spoke up first, asking.

Aryllia took a deep breath, deciding to avoid beating around the bush. "I intend to marry Ally." she said bluntly.

The room was silent, and then Celenna laughed from her corner. "You *must* be joking, Aryllia!" she said, still giggling.

Aryllia turned her head toward Celenna, frowning. "I'm dead serious. Why do you think I'm kidding?" she asked.

"You're a succubus, Aryllia, marriage and love are two words that mean nothing to you." said Celenna.

Aryllia's brow furrowed, but she kept a level tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you marrying anyone makes about as much sense as a gryphon without wings." said Celenna. "It's not in your nature to feel love for anything."

Aryllia opened her mouth, but Ellieste beat her to it, the fox's temper rising fast.

"So because she lives under everyone else's stereotypes she has to conform to them, Celenna?!" Ellieste piped up, her ears flattening against her head.

"You don't know my sister, Ellieste. We're talking about the girl who thought it was funny to set the blacksmith's shop on fire as a child." said Celenna. "She doesn't feel anything, that's why she fit so well to the Demon Hunter profile."

Aryllia growled. "The smith was an accident and you damn well know it, and if you're so obsessed with what Maiev stuck in your head then by all means, let's gear up and throw down right here, I'm tired of fighting you." she said.

"Lady Maiev has nothing to do with it. I know *you* and I know damn well that you don't care about anyone but yourself." said Celenna.

"That's not true and you know it!" Aryllia said, her voice rising.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" said Celenna.

Aryllia snarled and got to her feet, prompting Celenna to brace herself for an attack. Instead, Aryllia pulled her shoulderpads and top off, leaving just her bra before she turned around, the scars on her back hadn't healed fully yet. "*That* is where they took a whip to me after I refused to answer whatever questions they had about me, Ally, the Blood Ravens, the Illidari, whatever they decided to ask me." Aryllia pulled a shirt over her head and turned back around, pulling her blindfold off, eyes glowing bright green, though the flame hadn't re-ignited yet.

Celenna stood still, ducking her head. "I'm sorry, Aryllia..." she said.

Aryllia sighed and relented. "I am too."

"Well it's about time you two stopped fighting." said Thylfathe.

Ellieste grinned. "So! Aryllia, whatcha need from us? I'm a jewelcrafter if you're looking for a ring." she said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, all of you!" Uma spoke up. "Aryllia we're all happy that you feel ready for this, but marriage is out of the question, for all of us. Until we deal with Lilith, we can't afford to be tied down." she said.

"Lilth is one person, we can handle her." said Saelwine, partially hidden in the shadows.

Uma raised an eyebrow at her. "You think any one of us can take her on?" she asked.

Saelwine growled, baring fang. "If anything, you can leave Lilith to Brook and I. I'm more than eager to rip that bitch's neck out. Let Aryllia be happy for a change." she said.

"Back to the matter at hand. Aryllia? When where, and how?" asked Ellieste.

"I'm not sure... I don't even know how I want to ask her yet." said Aryllia.

"Well, what do you want her ring to look like?" said Ellieste.

"Crimson red gem, silver band." said Aryllia without hesitation.

"Hmmm, I can probably find a really dark ruby..." Ellieste trailed off into thought. "Hmmm, I wonder if Scarlett can help me, I feel like it's high time we took her ship back anyhow." she said. "As for silver, that's easy. You want anything engraved on it?"

Aryllia thought for a bit before she walked over and started to whisper something into her ear before Ellieste stopped her. "Other ear, hun." she said and pointed up, where she flicked a fox ear, the human ears were an illusion. Aryllia shifted and repeated her request into the fox's ear. Ellieste brightened and nodded. "Gotcha!"

"Celenna, wedding planners?" Thylfathae asked.

Celenna nodded. "We'll take care of everything, Aryllia."

Ellieste frowned lightly. "You know what..." Her magic swirled around her fingers before a ring appeared in her hand. "This is just for show, essentially it's cheap as hell. The gem may as well be a painted rock, the band is just steel painted silver, but it'll work for the proposal if you decide to go for it before I've finished. It'll be done by wedding day though." She lightly tossed the ring to Aryllia, who caught it.

Uma nodded, conceding. "Very well. You figure out what you want, I have a couple ideas myself."

Alex tilted her head. "Are you both wearing dresses?" she asked.

Aryllia snorted. "Me, in a dress? Not unless I'm aiming to get some guard's attention. Ally might keep with tradition though." she said.

Alex nodded. "Alrighty then. We'll get to work. Sael, keep Lilith under watch." She stood up and everyone else followed her out. Aryllia darted back to find Ally, thoughts swirling in her mind.


	2. The Proposal

Aryllia bolted through the inn door in Stormwind, where she and Alyvaenna had taken refuge until they could make it back to Darnassus.

"Ally!" Aryllia shouted as she barged into the room, causing the short-haired druid to jump violently.

"Aryllia! Jeez, how do you move so fast with your leg bound like that?" asked Ally, setting her brush down.

Aryllia shrugged and pulled the splint off her leg. "Demon Hunter, I heal fast." she said as she tossed the splint onto the bed, which Ally seized and begane salvaging what medical supplies she could.

"I take it you're excited about something." said Ally.

"Yep! Come on, I have a plan." said Aryllia.

"What... kind of plan?" asked a suspicious Alyvaenna.

Aryllia seized her wrist with a grin. "You. Me. Dinner. Stars." she said.

Ally blinked. "That's a first." she said.

Aryllia rolled her eyes, when they weren't flaming, they were a vibrant emerald color. "Just come on." she said as she tugged Ally along. "I'd have rather kept it a surprise but you're being difficult." she added with a snicker.

Ally smiled gently and walked with Aryllia as the Illidari led the way up a cliff where the water pooled into a small pond before rolling off in a calm waterfall. The Moonlight danced across the mostly still water. Beneath a large tree by the lake sat a small blanket with a basket on it. Aryllia grinned at Ally and tugged her over to it.

"Not much but I got excited and had to rush a bit. I wanted to get out here in time." said Aryllia.

"In time for what?" asked Ally.

Aryllia gently took her shoulders and turned her to look at the lake. "Watch; any second now..." she said quietly as the moonlight shifted through the trees and for about ten seconds, the light shone clearly through the trees and the water lit up, a dancing white heart outline shimmering over the surface.

"There..." said Aryllia.

"Oh my..." said Ally breathlessly. "How...?"

Aryllia grinned. "It's the position of the moon. It only happens about ten minutes after moonrise and ten minutes before the moon sets. The light filters through the leaves and reflects off stones in the water to show a heart on the surface." she said. "Now, let's eat!" She dug around in the basket and chucked Ally a roll of bread, sitting across from her.

Ally caught it and tilted her head at Aryllia. "What're you not telling me?" She said.

"Nope! You're not getting this one out of me. Eat, Ally. I'll tell you after dinner." _Depending on when you find it, hee hee._ said and thought Aryllia.

Ally bit into her roll quietly while Aryllia found some still-simmering steaks in the basket and pulled out plates for them before setting a slab of meat in front of Ally.

Ally poked at it with a fork and shifted.

"Hm? Something wrong, hun?" said Aryllia.

"You know I'm not very comfortable eating meat..." mumbled Ally.

"Well duh... I devoured a demon heart, you think meat catches my fancy anymore either? That, dear Ally, is a collection of spiced herbs formed into a salad then ground together to form a paste, then dyed brown with food-coloring to create a vegan steak that keeps everybody from bitching." said Aryllia.

Ally blinked, her voice quiet. "You're awfully thoughtful lately... not that I don't appreciate it but it's just not... doesn't really seem like you. Not that you're not usually thoughtful, that's not what I meant!" she rambled.

Aryllia giggled and waved her fork at Ally. "Would you just eat, hun? With Litharia being quiet since Nagrand I've felt better and a lot less irritable lately." she said.

Ally nodded and began cutting her steak up with her fork, frowning as her fork hit something hard somewhere in the middle. "Huh?"

"Hmm?" Aryllia looked up and grinned.

Ally fished around the area with her fork until she hooked a silver and red ring and lifted it up. "What's this?" she asked.

Aryllia blushed lightly. "Yours if you want it." she said.

Ally blinked and stared at Aryllia. "Are you...?" she trailed off, not finishing her question.

Aryllia shifted around until she sat by Ally and took the ring off her fork, wiping it clean with a napkin before she offered it back to Ally. "Alyvaenna... would you marry me?" she asked.

Ally stood stock still, like a deer caught in the headlights as her brain processed what just happened before her eyes lit up and she grinned mischeviously. "What, now? After everything you've put me through?!" She giggled at Aryllia's shocked face and leaned against her, laying her head on Aryllia's shoulder. "All I can say to that is that it took you long enough; and of course." she said.


	3. The Second Wedding Meeting

The table was piled with a clutter of papers and planners and cloth and metals and little decorations, surrounded by three elves, two humans, and one demon. Aryllia was shifting through papers with a furrowed brow, her flaming eyes narrowed in frustration. Celenna glanced over at her youngest sister and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Take a fiver, Aryllia, let's have a bit of a discussion before we get tangled in papers again." She said.

Thylfathe sighed in relief as she set her planner book down and sat back in her chair, running a hand through her hair. "Well, forgetting business for a bit; Aryllia, you ruined our look" She teased.

"Huh? How?" said Aryllia.

"Your hair, you cut it short! We used to all three of us wear our hair long, it was a nifty aspect that grouped us together." said Thylfathe.

Aryllia snorted. "I cut my horns down and let them grow back differently too. So what? I just felt like this suited me better." she said.

Celenna grinned lightly. "In any event, have you decided where we'll be having the wedding?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. You know that spot in the Gilnean mountains? It's nice and secluded, easy to get to, you know." said Aryllia.

"Isn't there a problem with it always raining in Gilneas?" asked Alex, who was sitting across from Aryllia.

Aryllia frowned. "Good point, though I've kinda thought about that. If we just have the ceremony in the mountains, we can move to the old chapel afterward." she said.

Alex frowned. "I don't know... that chapel freaks me out." she said, recalling the night she rose as a worgen and unknowingly slaughtered her parents. The night was a blur and she couldn't remember everything clearly, though the interior of the chapel stood out in her mind.

"We'll have to do some scouting I feel before we make a decision, is there any real need to rush?" asked Ellie, the fox sat by Alex, on Thylfathe's other side from Aryllia.

"Well, not really, though I'm anxious. Every time I think I can relax something throws a wrench in my plans." said Aryllia.

A hand patted Aryllia's shoulder, Cattvina was on her hooves, helping out where she could, the succubus hovered around Aryllia mostly, as if the demon hunter was the only person in the room she could really connect with which, obviously, made sense. "Everything'll be alright." said Cattvina.

"Speaking of, Catt, I've been meaning to ask you: What gives? Shouldn't some part of Aryllia be fighting this whole thing?" asked Alex.

Cattvina exchanged an amused glance with Aryllia before she answered. "Typical humans, think they know everything." she said by way of an answer.

"Care to elaborate?" said Celenna.

"Succubi aren't at all what you think they are. We're actually beings designed to love and care. The majority of my race has just been made to be the Legion's concubines and agents of seduction and trickery. Honestly... You'd think someone would've figured that out, like a warlock. Depending on the summoner, some succubi will legitimately fall for their masters, that's why they tend to become protective. Though most of the time it's dismissed as being in their nature, which it is; succubi fall in love rather easily." explained Cattvina.

The table was quiet, Aryllia sitting a bit confused, the others just trying to process everything.

Thylfathe spoke up first. "So wait, succubi don't just go around aimlessly seducing anyone who catches their fancy for their own benefit?" she asked.

"Pfft, only some of those that think they're above the law. It's not set in stone, but it's a general rule that we don't kill if we can help it." said Cattvina.

Cattvina glanced at Aryllia, then looked at her properly, her head tilted.

Aryllia looked around, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Someone should kind of hang out behind you as the ceremony closes." said Cattvina.

"Wait, why?" asked Ellieste.

Celenna gently pulled Aryllia to her feet, walking around her with a slight frown. "When was the last time you had a good night, Ary?" she asked.

"Is that... a necessary question?" asked Aryllia.

"Yes, actually. You're a succubus, your body language says it all. Please answer the question so I know the kind of situation we're looking at." said Cattvina, still walking around Aryllia with a critical eye.

"Uh... shortly after I meet Ally, I think, like, two weeks after we met. That was like two years ago I think..." said Aryllia, somewhat nervously.

Cattvina burst out laughing, giggling to herself. "I knew it!" She quickly became serious. "Right, someone needs to hang around to bring this one back to her senses while she plants one on Ally." said Cattvina.

"Still haven't explained why." said Celenna.

Alex spoke up instead of Cattvina, understanding. "Aryllia's pent up, a lot of energy, and it's going to be an exciting day." she said.

"Exactly. Once she gets her hands on Ally she may not be able to hold back. Best to be on the safe side, unless we want the entire wedding to break down into an orgy." said Cattvina.

Aryllia folded her arms, though it was easy to tell her eyes glazed over at that, her imagination sparking.

"Oh for fuck's sake." said Celenna, who promptly snapped her fingers in front of Aryllia's face. "Hey! Focus up, nut case!"

"My fault, shouldn't have said that." said Cattvina.

Aryllia shook herself, coming back to reality before her fantasy could get very far. "Sorry!" She said.

"Speaking of other people, who all are we inviting?" said Ellieste.

"Uhh, well, you know, the usual group and whoever they decide to bring I guess... and whoever Ally wants there..." said Aryllia, she clearly didn't think about that particular detail.

"I'll bring Angela, Ellie'll probably bring Scarlett, Kazri, Jay, Snow, Fallenight, Nighthunter, Elenara, Brook, that lot. Oh! And Ryngia'll likely bring Avanii." said Celenna.

Aryllia froze. "a-Avanii, you said...?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah, why?" asked Celenna.

"No, absolutely not, Avanii cannot be there." said Aryllia, quickly breaking down into a panic attack at the thought of what could happen if Avanii and Alyvaenna were within fifty feet of each other.

Ellieste moved quickly, the fox slipping around the table and grabbing both of Aryllia's shoulders, gently guiding her to her chair. "Okay, okay, relax, Aryllia. Breathe, and explain it to us, what's wrong with Avanii?" she asked gently.

"Avanii... is Ally's ex. There's bad blood there that I really don't want to tempt into causing a scene." said Aryllia.

"Does Avanii know?" asked Thylfathe.

"Not unless Ryngia's opened her mouth." said Alex.

"She knows." Celenna, Thylfathe, and Ellieste said collectively.

Aryllia immediately went back to breaking down into a panic, her breathing heavy as she mindlessly struggled against Ellieste.

"Ary, Ary, Ary, hold still, you're safe, I promise." said Ellieste, holding Aryllia still as she slowly but surely calmed down.

"Talk to Ally about it, see what she wants to do." Thylfathe suggested. "Deciding someone else's fate only leads to darkness and broken peices." she added.

Aryllia nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Thank you, ladies." she said.

"Right, back to planning, we need to decide what you'll wear, first of all, and then there's Ally we need to figure out." said Alex.

"I'm thinking we shatter tradition. Aryllia's not exactly the type to be caught dead in a suit." said Celenna.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Thylfathe.

"What if we threw Aryllia into full Illdari battlegear? Green, purple, tabard, the whole nine yards. Though I think we'll leave out the warglaives." said Alex.

"Why...?" asked Aryllia.

"It would actually fit, Aryllia. A lot of military people, men primarily, get married in uniform. Especially Stormwind marines. It would work for you." said Celenna.

Aryllia frowned and shrugged. "It's an idea, though let's table it. The standard Illidari uniform is all kinds of gray and brown and shit." she said. "What about Ally?"

Ellieste grinned and sat back. "You let me handle that, Aryllia. That particular thing is need to know and quite frankly, you don't need to know until she's walking up to you." she said.

Aryllia nodded. "Well I think I'll just go get some fresh air for a bit. I have the worst headache." she said.

"Cattvina, go with her." said Alex, immediately.

"Huh?" asked Aryllia, looking back.

Celenna shifted uncomfortably. "Please just go with it, Aryllia. We'd rather someone hang around to watch your back. You were captured once, Uma thinks it'd be better if we prevented it from happening again." she said.

Aryllia's eyes narrowed, but she remained calm. "Alrighty then. Come on, Catt." she walked out, Cattvina walking after her.

Ellieste waited until the door closed, then immediately snatched a sketchpad and started drawing. "Let's see... white, naturally." The fox's pencil scratched across the paper in a blur as she quickly drew a depiction of Alyvaenna and then continued to draw a long flowing dress over her body. "What do you guys think?" she said as she laid the sketchpad down. The two elves and Alex peered at the drawing with tilted heads.

"I like the long sleeves, but what's all this?" Alex asked, pointing some odd ruffles around the neck and cuffs of the sleeves; it looked more like a high-class robe than a wedding dress.

Ellieste grinned at the question. "Fur." she stated simply.

"Where are we going to get fur that's comfortable enough to wear on that? She'll be itching her neck the entire time!" said Cellena.

Ellieste grinned and waved her tails at the elf in reply.

Thylfathe blinked. "Ellie, no. You don't need to do that." she said.

Ellieste smirked. "Sure I do. Besides..." she drew a hand through her tailfur and easily pulled away a handful of the white hairs. "It's about that time it'd be getting warmer on Kun-Lai. My tails are shedding like hell." she said.

"We'll have to sew in every hair one by one!" exclaimed Alex.

"Like I said, leave it to me." said Ellieste, her typical foxlike grin on her face. "Now, a few things I want to change." she added as the pulled the sketchpad toward her, pencil in hand. She spoke as she edited the drawing. "First, lets get rid of the middrift here, just a little bit, widen the neck area so that it actually hugs her shoulders, which leaves them bare, fur all around the top... Hmmm, let's split the skirt down the leg." Ellieste finished her drawing and then drew an exact copy, as it would be seen from the back. "I'm thinking looong train. If it were to drag a bit on the ground that could work. Now, for my pèce de résistance." she said as she drew an intricate symbol on the train.

Celenna peered over Ellieste's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Is that...?" she said.

"Yep!" said Ellieste, finishing her design. She'd drawn the Illidari symbol, except it was very clearly woven out of branches and curled within the center of the symbol was a sleeping jungle cat. The feline looked to be protected by the Illidari, but given the symbol was made from branches and judging by the cat's fangs, it made more sense that they protected each other.

Meanwhile Aryllia and Cattvina had walked clear outside.

"Here we go again, treated like a child that can't look after myself." said a disgruntled Aryllia.

"Oh, don't be like that. Try to look at it from their point of view. No one wants to see you hurt." said Cattvina.

"It still pisses me off. I'm more than capable of handling myself." said Aryllia.

"I'm sure you are, but I have another question. You seem worried, why?" asked Cattvina.

"Only because I found out one of my friends is friends with my girlfriend's ex who, to my knowledge, is out for her head?" asked Aryllia.

"Yeah yeah Avanii, Ryngia, Alyvaenna blah blah blah I'm calling bullshit, what else is on your mind?" said Cattvina quickly.

Aryllia sighed and sat in the grass. "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have proposed to Ally." she said.

Cattvina blinked and sat by her. "How come?" She asked.

"Because I may as well have signed her death sentence myself. Litharia hates Ally." said Aryllia.

Cattvina froze for half a second. "Litharia?"

"The demon soul, the succubus I hunted down and more or less merged my soul with." said Aryllia.

"Well I'm glad my mother escaped the Legion's clutches in any event. She doesn't like Ally? Why?" said Cattvina.

"Your mother?!" exclaimed Aryllia.

"Yep, Litharia's my mom" said Cattvina.

Aryllia sighed. "Litharia is under the impression that Ally's not good enough for me. She believes that Ally's ditched me one too many times, which she considers betrayal. She's convinced there's someone else in Ally's life." she said.

"Well I mean there's Ancelia, she and Ally are in the same clan and from what I know they're fairly close." said Cattvina, who jumped at Aryllia's glare that reminded her all too well of her actual mother's stern look. "But I highly doubt she's actually involved with Ancelia! Ancelia's got a girlfriend anyways." she added quickly.

"Yeah well, I've been threatened with Ally's life so how about you lead with that bit if you know anything else." said Aryllia.

"I don't know much. Sael's our intelligence agent, I'm just not sworn to secrecy wheras Alex is." said Cattvina. "Look, I know my mother, okay? She barks a lot but she's harmless. She's just being a mom trying to look out for you. If you love Ally then she'll have to back down eventually. If killing her would make you miserable then she wont lay a hand on her." Cattvina's eyes gleamed mischeviously. "Unless you let her." she added.

Aryllia snarled. "Can you not?! I don't need an image of my full demon form on top of Ally...- FUCK!" She burst out, the image planted in her head already.

Cattvina burst out cackling. "Your wedding night is going to be amazing! Can I watch?" she said.

"Catt!" yelled Aryllia.

"Sorry, sorry." said the succubus, though she didn't sound sorry at all, giggiling.

Aryllia grumbled, folding her arms. "Anyway, what you said inside..." she started.

"Was a half truth. Most succubi fall in lust with their warlock masters. Love between a demon and a mortal is unheard of." said Cattvina.

Aryllia shifted slightly, nodding. "I see." she said.

Cattvina looked over at her and blinked. "Oh! But you're not a full like... you know because you're not a..." she stammered, trying to think of the right words.

"Because I'm not a full-blooded demon I'm different? Yeah, everyone keeps saying that, but I can't wrap my head around it." said Aryllia.

"I don't understand the problem." said Cattvina, thuroughly confused.

"Every time I turn around something falls apart, I just can't help but feeling that maybe... maybe I've confused love with lust..." said Aryllia, running a hand through the grass beneath her. "I see my hand as I always have, but lately I can't help but remember the demon... what I've become..."

Cattvina tilted her head. "Hmm, I have an idea." she said.

Aryllia looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Cattvina leaned back on her arms. "Tell me everything you like about Ally, leave out anything sexual." she said.

Aryllia blinked and tilted her head, thinking while at the same time becoming immediately worried because she didn't have an immediate answer.

"Take your time, Aryllia. People don't normally just sit down and think about what attracts them to a person, that's perfectly normal." said Cattvina.

"She's... not obsessed with drama, she doesn't bother looking for a fight just for the hell of it. She's intelligent and fun, but she's kind of quiet at the same time." Aryllia started, frowning. "Ally is... everything I'm not." Aryllia blinked and tilted her head. "She isn't very expressive, and that makes it hard to tell if something's wrong or not..." She shook her head and grumbled. "I don't know, okay? I just know that she's everything to me, I'd risk my neck for her." Aryllia finally finished, sighing.

Cattvina raised an eyebrow. "I think that there's one thing, one detail about Ally's personality that caught your attention." she said.

Aryllia perked and looked around at Cattvina. "She doesn't look at me like a monster. She's not descriminatory. Where everyone else would look at me with that suspicious glare like I'm about to murder something, she didn't." said Aryllia.

Cattvina smiled gently. "Aryllia, you overthink too much." the demon got to her hooves and held her hand out to Aryllia. "Come on, you need a makeover." she said.

Aryllia took her hand and stood up, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" she said.

"Aryllia you're not a demon, the horns don't look good on you, no offense. You need a more... 'you' look." said Cattvina, pulling a grin. "I'll seduce the barber and get him to style you for free." she said.

Aryllia snickered slightly. "Alright, alright, but only because I want to see that from a third person perspective for once." she said.


	4. The Wedding

Aryllia stood in an old Gilnean house with Celenna, Thylfathe, and Ellieste. Elliest was fixing a tear in Aryllia's sleeve while the sisters talked.

"Nervous?" asked Thylfathe.

"Absolutely terrified." said a shaking Aryllia.

"What's to be scared of?" queried Celenna.

"Please don't make me answer that question. I don't even want to think about it." said Aryllia.

"That's okay, as soon as you see Ally everything else will be driven from your mind." said Ellieste with a smirk. "Speaking of which, I should go check on her. Call if you need me." she added as she straightened and walked out.

"Deep breath, Aryllia." said Thylfathe, putting a hand on the demon hunter's shoulder.

"So you shaved your horns away and let your hair grow out again. Wont your horns grow back?" asked Celenna.

"Well I got them cut all the way down, so they'll take forever to grow back. Though I think I might pop over to the Fel Hammer and get them professionally done so they don't grow anymore." said Aryllia, thankful for something to chatter about.

"I see." said Thylfathe.

A knock on the door came then, and Uma poked her head through the door. "Ally's out here, just so you know." said the warrior.

Celenna nodded at her. "We'll keep this one entertained until we can come out." she said.

Uma nodded and withdrew, closing the door and turning back to Ally, along with Snow, Jay, and Ellieste, the fox was fixing up her dress a bit.

Ellieste cursed under her breath as she pinned the dress up where it wouldn't catch on Ally's feet. "I knew I made it too long. Who's walking her down?" she said.

Snow held her helmet under her arm and glanced at Jay. "Since I'm the oldest... I don't know, how does that work?" she asked.

"Well I mean... in the absence of a father figure the head of the family I think gives the bride away." said Ally, equally as nervous as Aryllia.

Cattvina slipped past them and went to the door Aryllia was behind, carrying a medium-sized cushion before she gestured at Ally. "Shield her real quick, I'll be staying in here until we all come out."

Uma Jay and Snow shifted so that they were between Ally and the door, with Snow being the tallest in her boots completely blocking Ally as Cattvina slipped inside.

Aryllia stood with her back turned until she head the door close and looked around. "Oh, hey Catt."

"What's up?" asked Thyl.

Cattvina walked up to Thyl and handed her the cushion. "Keep this for her." she said.

"Huh? What for?" asked Aryllia.

Cattvina smirked and exchanged a glance with Celenna and Thylfathe. "Just trust me, Aryllia." she said.

Celenna peeked out the door. "They moved; just in time too, let's go. Come on Catt, let's grab a seat." she said as she led the way out.

Aryllia and Thylfathe walked the short distance to their wedding spot with Catt and Celenna, most everyone was already there, the only ones being absent were the groups helping the soon-to-be-married couple.

Aryllia and Thylfathe stood by the altar with Sael, who'd dressed in gold for the day instead of her usual blue. It clashed horribly with her softly-glowing red eyes and fangs playing peek-a-boo behind her lips.

Sael grinned as she looked at Aryllia. "You look great, Ary." she said.

Aryllia ducked her head in acknowledgement, afraid to open her mouth lest she vomit from nerves. She looked around and Celenna waved at her from where the rogue sat by Jay. They were chatting a bit, with Celenna on the aisle and Jay right beside her.

The chatter died as, courtesy of Ellieste, invisible harps played from nowhere. Aryllia stood on shaking legs as Snow rounded the corner first, leading Ally.

Aryllia froze in place as Ally came walking toward her, Ellieste keeping the train of her dress from dragging. Aryllia stood for a moment, her eyes bulging out of her skull before she turned around and screamed her frustration into the cushion Thyl brought with her before she handed it back and took a deep breath, muttering under her breath. "I'm going to slap me a fox, as if Ally wasn't enough of a tease on her own." she muttered.

Thylfathe grinned and silently gave Ellieste a thumbs up, a clear sign that the desired reaction had been achieved. Ellieste's earlier frustration vanished as she fought to keep from laughing like hell halfway down the aisle.

Snow reached the end of the aisle with Ally and lifted her veil, clapping the girl's hand in her own before she hugged her sister and let her go, where she stood across from Aryllia, wearing a sly grin.

"Frustrated, hun?" she asked, playing coy.

Aryllia grit her teeth and barely opened her mouth. "Don't. Tempt. Me." she forced out.

Ally grinned but resisted the temptation to tease her as Sael started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this afternoon to celebrate a couple who's managed to fight off all the odds and ignore social norms, not only because of the fact that our groom is a demon hunter and our bride is a druid, but they've also conquered a gender issue plauging our world today. For that, we commend you." Sael said, giving an appropriate pause for the information to sink in. "If anyone should have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Once more Sael waited.

Avanii rose from her seat at the back on the crowd, and everyone stopped. Aryllia's eyes narrowed dangerously, silently daring Avanii to say the two words that would piss her off most today.

"Peace, I do not object, though I do have some words for the bride before I can allow this marriage to continue." said Avanii.

"Speak, fellow woman of the cloth, none shall judge you today." prompted Sael, noting that Avanii was a preist as well.

"Alyvaenna, I would like to express my apologies for the struggles we've caused each other. We shall see what tomorrow brings, but for today, let us bury the hatchet, so to speak. Agreed?" said Avanii.

Ally nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, Avanii..." she said.

Avanii nodded and addressed Sael again, "Madam, proceed." She said, and sat back down.

Sael straightened. "Very well. Do you, Alyvaenna Mistrunner, take Aryllia Moonshadow to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?"

Ally wasted no time with her reply. "I do."

"And do you, Aryllia Moonshadow, take Alyvaenna Mistrunner to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" asked Sael.

Aryllia stepped closer to Ally and grinned as she opened her mouth to reply; then she froze for a second, and Ally was filled with dread as she saw the joy disappear from Aryllia's eyes and instant before she was slapped across the face, claws extended.

Ally staggered back, clapping a hand to her cheek as she stared at Aryllia in shock, the collective gasp from those in attendance was enough to express Ally's own feelings.

"Of course not! What makes you think we want her? She's an attention whore, hardly worth the time!" Aryllia cackled. "She doesn't deserve all this." Aryllia popped a hip, showing off as she looked around and spied Jay, a seductive grin appearing on her face. "You, however..." Aryllia stepped down and casually sauntered down the aisle. "You, my dear, you deserve this body and more. So much more than that mewling brat." she said.

Ally stood there in shock, her eyes glazed over, she hadn't moved since Aryllia slapped her.

Jay drew back her fist to knock Aryllia's lights out but Celenna got there first. Celenna held a hand up to stop Jay and latched onto Aryllia's wrist. "Litharia." she said bluntly.

"You are CORRECT, madam! Haha! Man, the look on that bitch's face is priceless!" cackled Aryllia.

Thylfathe slowly creeped up behind her, Kazri passing Thyl her staff as she passed by and whacked Aryllia over the head with it. "Wakey wakey!" she shouted.

Aryllia's hands flew to the top of her head. "OW!" She blinked rapidly and looked around. "What.. how did I... huh?" she looked around some more, confused, growing horrified as she caught sight of Ally and looked back at Celenna. "W-what did I say...?" she asked shakily.

Celenna stepped out and whispered quietly. "Well first you slapped the taste out of Ally's mouth, then you called her a whore, and then something about wanting Jay instead." she said quickly.

Aryllia pulled away from Celenna and walked backwards away from her, shaking her head. "No... no no no no no no..." she kept saying to herself, then she bumped into Sael by the altar when her panic attack started to really take hold and she turned to try and run, being caught by the vampire.

By this time Snow had hopped up and helped Ally sit down, crouching by her and trying to comfort her.

"Where do you need to be most right now, Aryllia. Off on your own or with her?" asked Sael almost silently.

Aryllia looked at her, shaking as she nodded and crept over to Ally and sitting by her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "A-ally..." she said.

Ally turned her head and gave Aryllia blank look, saying nothing.

Aryllia shattered in an instant and wrapped her arms around Ally in a hug, shaking violently.

Ally put her hands on Aryllia's shoulders like she wanted to push the demon hunter away, then relaxed and settled for hugging her back when she realized Aryllia was sobbing into her shoulder.

Aryllia rambled on and on, desperate to get her point across and make sure it stuck. "Ally I am so, so sorry, I can't- I just can't figure out what to tell you except..." Aryllia took a moment to try and get her breath back, hiccuping a bit. "Litharia wants Jay for the sex, I don't want Jay for anything; I love *you*, dammit." Aryllia kept mumbling into her shoulder. "Just being around you, date night, fireside snuggles, long walks through the forest, just talking to you... I can't think of anyone else that makes me as happy as you do." she finally stopped talking and Ally ran a hand through Aryllia's hair quietly.

"You know, most of those things you just mentioned seem to end in sex all the time anyway." Ally muttered with a hint of amusement.

Aryllia offered a weak laugh. "That's not the important part of it though." she said. Aryllia lifted her head and looked at Ally properly an evil grin growing on her face. "Maybe tonight it will be."

Ally smirked and gave her a playful push.

Sael smiled gently and walked over, crouching. "I'll take that as an 'I do' from you, Aryllia. You may-" She was interrupted by Thyl's hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah no, you two stand up first before that happens. Make it harder for Aryllia to get Ally on the floor." Thyl said with a smirk.

Aryllia groaned and got to her feet, bringing Ally with her. "Way to kill a mood, Thylfathe." she said.

"I thought we agreed that's what I was here for? Celenna doesn't have anything to smack you over the head with." said Thyl.

Sael sighed. "For the love of-" she cut Aryllia off before the sisters could really get into an argument. "You may kiss the bride."

Aryllia jumped and looked back at Ally before she curled an arm around the druid's waist and pulled them against each other with a smirk. "Bout damn time." Aryllia completely forgot about everyone else as she kissed Ally hungrily, arm around her waist, the other hand clutching Ally's hand, their two rings gleaming next to each other.

Alex looked over at Catt and sighed, giving her a nod. Cattvina stood up and started the clapping from everybody.

Ally managed to pull herself away from Aryllia and smiled, laying her head against Aryllia's shoulder, whispering under the noise. "If that was indication of your plans for later then I think I'll be excited." she said.

Aryllia nearly choked and kissed the top of Ally's head. "Do *not* get me thinking about it, Ally." she said as the applause died down.

Uma snickered and bellowed over the hubub. "FOOD!"

The entire group shifted and made it clear to Greymane Manor, where Ellie and Scarlett had slaved away with Ancelia and Brook to make dinner for everybody.

Dinner went smoothly, and then Aryllia and Ally were given their slices of their wedding cake first, which Ally promptly squashed a spoonful into Aryllia's face.

"Blegh!" Aryllia shook her head violently, flinging icing everywhere to everyone's laughter. She wanted to be mad but Ally's laugh cut that emotion real quick as the druid handed her a napkin and she wiped her face mostly clean. "I am so getting you back for that." she said.

"Maybe later, you're not runing Ellie's dress on my watch." said Ally smugly.

"Oh yeah, SPEAKING OF WHICH!" Aryllia turned and sweeped Ellie's plate up and squashed the fox's cake in her face, much to everyone else's amusement. "*That*, little miss foxy, was for driving Ally's appeal through the fucking roof!" she said.

Ellieste spazzed and shook her head, wiping cake from in front of her eyes. "Okay... I had that coming..." she said. She grabbed a napkin until Scarlett took hold of the fox's chin and turned her head, planting a kiss on her that left a lot of the area around her mouth clean. Kazri wolf-whistled and everyone else howled laughing.

"Okay... did not expect that." Said Ellieste.

Uma cackled like mad. "I hear more wedding bells on the horizon!" she said.

"Oh no, nooooo no no no." Ellieste gave Scarlett and apologetic look. "Not quite ready for that." she said.

"Oh good that's where you were going with that. No, me either." said Scarlett, putting an arm around Ellie's shoulders. "We'll get there." she said.

"Well, you may not be ready for that yet but..." said Kazri, getting everyone's attention as the draenei knelt in front of Thyl and pulled a box from her pocket. The entire room went quiet as Thyl froze and covered her mouth with both hands. "Thylfathe Moonshadow, will you marry me?" said Kazri.

Aryilla, who'd become distracted after caking Ellieste, spat her water across the table upon hearing those words and nearly choked. Ally thumped her on the back.

Thylfathe stood for a moment in shock, unsure what to do.

"T-thyl...?" asked Kazri hesitantly.

Celenna sidestepped and nudge Thylfathe's shoulder, snapping her out of it.

Thyl jumped and looked down at Kazri properly. "Of course... of course I will, Kazri!" she practically yelled in excitement as she heaved Kazri up and kissed her.

Aryllia whistled and tossed a couple bottles at the two of them. "Heads up! Wine's flowing like water!" she yelled.

Thylfathe caught both bottles and set one down, popping the other one open, which foamed wildly before Thyl poured it out. "Hot damn, none of the cheap stuff!" she said.

"You can thank my military check for that. Technically I'm employeed by Stormwind to lead the Illidari now that Illidan's gone and sealed himself on Argus." said Aryllia.


	5. The Wedding (Alternate Edit)

Aryllia stood in an old Gilnean house with Celenna, Thylfathe, and Ellieste. Elliest was fixing a tear in Aryllia's sleeve while the sisters talked.

"Nervous?" asked Thylfathe.

"Absolutely terrified." said a shaking Aryllia.

"What's to be scared of?" queried Celenna.

"Please don't make me answer that question. I don't even want to think about it." said Aryllia.

"That's okay, as soon as you see Ally everything else will be driven from your mind." said Ellieste with a smirk. "Speaking of which, I should go check on her. Call if you need me." she added as she straightened and walked out.

"Deep breath, Aryllia." said Thylfathe, putting a hand on the demon hunter's shoulder.

"So you shaved your horns away and let your hair grow out again. Wont your horns grow back?" asked Celenna.

"Well I got them cut all the way down, so they'll take forever to grow back. Though I think I might pop over to the Fel Hammer and get them professionally done so they don't grow anymore." said Aryllia, thankful for something to chatter about.

"I see." said Thylfathe.

A knock on the door came then, and Uma poked her head through the door. "Ally's out here, just so you know." said the warrior.

Celenna nodded at her. "We'll keep this one entertained until we can come out." she said.

Uma nodded and withdrew, closing the door and turning back to Ally, along with Snow, Jay, and Ellieste, the fox was fixing up her dress a bit.

Ellieste cursed under her breath as she pinned the dress up where it wouldn't catch on Ally's feet. "I knew I made it too long. Who's walking her down?" she said.

Snow held her helmet under her arm and glanced at Jay. "Since I'm the oldest... I don't know, how does that work?" she asked.

"Well I mean... in the absence of a father figure the head of the family I think gives the bride away." said Ally, equally as nervous as Aryllia.

Cattvina slipped past them and went to the door Aryllia was behind, carrying a medium-sized cushion before she gestured at Ally. "Shield her real quick, I'll be staying in here until we all come out."

Uma Jay and Snow shifted so that they were between Ally and the door, with Snow being the tallest in her boots completely blocking Ally as Cattvina slipped inside.

Aryllia stood with her back turned until she head the door close and looked around. "Oh, hey Catt."

"What's up?" asked Thyl.

Cattvina walked up to Thyl and handed her the cushion. "Keep this for her." she said.

"Huh? What for?" asked Aryllia.

Cattvina smirked and exchanged a glance with Celenna and Thylfathe. "Just trust me, Aryllia." she said.

Celenna peeked out the door. "They moved; just in time too, let's go. Come on Catt, let's grab a seat." she said as she led the way out.

Aryllia stepped out the door and turned to Thyl. "You go on ahead, I'm just going to catch a bit of fresh air so I can relax, y'know?"

Thyl nodded and walked off, leaving Aryllia to her own devices.

Ally herself had stepped aside to take a breather as well. She stood in her dress, tucked away in a small room where someone (Aryllia) wouldn't accidentally happen upon her.

How wrong she was.

Ally turned as the door opened and immediately backed against the opposite wall. "Avanii.." she said carefully.

"Hello, beautiful. Big day, ya' nervous?" asked Avanii

"Um... kind of... why... are you here..?" asked Ally, who's nerves doubled when Avanii closed the door behind her.

"You know, I remember asking you to marry me once. You said yes then too." said Avanii and she cleared the space between them and pinned Ally to the wall. "But on the day of *our* wedding, you caught me being raped and assumed I was cheating on you; so you killed me." she said.

"A-avanii, please don't..." said Ally.

Avanii grinned and took her hands off Ally. "Relax, I'm not going to rape you. I just remember a time when you liked me doing that." she said.

"I didn't say I didn't like it..." mumbled Ally.

Avanii raised an eyebrow and grinned devilishly. "Is that so...? Do I hear that someone wants a taste of what she's been missing?" she asked.

Ally shifted, not sure what to do.

"All you have to do is say 'yes' Ally, I wont tell Aryllia." said Avanii.

Ally shook her head. "I can't, Avanii. I'm sorry, about everything, but we're over, okay? I know it wasn't your fault, but I'm really happy with Aryllia, I can't willingly do that to her, you know?" she said shakily.

"Sounds like exactly what I said the day before you drove a dagger through my heart. Both literally and figuratively." said Avanii.

"I said I was sorry...?" said Ally sheepishly.

Avanii waved a hand dismissively. "No, no, it's fine, really. I know you just reacted on the spot, I might've done the same thing. I was just messing with you a little bit ago. I'm happy for you, really." she said.

Ally let out a breath and nodded. "Thank you, Avanii. I should.. get going, they're probably looking for me." she said.

Avanii's eyes went dark. "Hmmm, about that. I do have another reason for cornering you in here." she said.

Ally blinked. "Huh...?"

Avanii strode forward and shoved Ally against the wall. "Here's the deal, Ally. You have a choice. Aryllia? Or Snow, Jay, Thylfathe, and Celenna?" she said.

"I d-don't... understand..." said Ally.

"Either you kill Aryllia, or you kill off your sisters and soon-to-be sister-in-laws." said Avanii.

"What? Why?" said Ally.

"Because I'm giving you a choice in which you get to live with a shred of happiness. If you refuse to do either I kill them all and leave you with nothing." said Avanii.

"B-but I can't..." stuttered Ally.

Avanii tilted her head, hearing footsteps. "I shall make it easier for you then." She twisted and pushed Ally to the floor, hovering over her. The sound of the two falling would be enough to attract attention.

"Arylliaaaaaa! Where'd you run off too?" said a voice outside the door.

"Say anything, and you die with the rest, however much I may not want to." said Avanii.

Thylfathe opened the door at that moment. "Arylli- hm?" She looked down and folded her arms, glaring at the both of them. "Tell me this isn't what it looks like or so help me you had better hope Aryllia desn't sho-" she cut off as Ally's worst nightmare appeared at Thyl's shoulder.

"You were calling me, Thy- What's the hell's going on?!" said Aryllia, her head appearing over Thylfathe's shoulder.

Ally squeaked. "A-aryllia! This isn't- I mean it's not- okay this *looks* bad but- uhhhhh." she stammered out, while Aryllia folded her arms.

"She's trying to say that she tripped and we fell on each other." said Avanii.

"Uhhh huh; but you were both in the closet to begin with. So what's the story there?" said Aryllia.

"Uhm... Avanii was kind of... trying to come on to me but we just kind of talked..." said Ally.

Avanii sighed, finally dislodging her hoof from where it was stuck and standing up, holding her hand out to Ally. "You're supposed to leave out the part where I was messing with you." she said.

Aryllia's eyes narrowed. "I've heard enough I think, actually." She twisted on her heel. "I'm going home." she said.

Ally started after her but stopped at Aryllia's raised hand.

"Follow me, and the only difference between you and Avanii is I'll make sure you stay dead." she said. She was quite calm, even though inside she was slowly becoming obsessed with murdering everything in sight. Litharia screeching in victory and claming she was right all along in Aryllia's head didn't help matters.

"Aryllia wait!" Said Ally as she started after Aryllia anyway.

Aryllia broke and a mix of rage and sorrow spilled out of her, resulting in an angry, crying demon hunter. "Just DON'T, Alyvaenna! I never want to see you again!" she shouted before she tore down the hall in a green blur.

Ally stood there, stunned. Aryllia'd never shouted like that before. Meanwhile Avanii stood there, silently celebrating her victorious plan. Thylfathe glanced at Ally and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't... don't give up just yet, Ally. Let me talk to her, okay?" said Thyl.

Ally didn't move, she just looked blankly at Thyl.

"*Okay?*" asked Thyl again, shaking her shoulder gently.

Ally shifted and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Jay! Snow! You two around here?!" called Thyl.

Jay and Snow came around the corner after a little bit and jogged over to Thyl. "What happened?" said Jay.

"A little misunderstanding, really. Aryllia's upset, Ally's.. I'm not sure what she is, but I'm going to find Cel and go talk to Aryllia, maybe we can straighten this whole thing out, for now you two just kinda stay with Ally?" suggested Thyl.

Jay and Snow nodded and stayed behind with Ally while Thyl took off to find Cel, and then Aryllia.

Avanii glanced at the Snow and Jay. "You mind if I borrow her for just a quick word?" she asked.

Snow and Jay glanced at each other while Ally hoped they would say no. To her despair they merely shrugged and nodded.

Avanii tugged Ally's wrist out of earshot, growling quietly. "If you decide to kill Aryllia, bring me her heart. Breathe a word of this to anyone, and all bets are off and you all die. Got it?" she said.

Ally sniffed and fought back her tears as she nodded.

Avanii shifted and lightly shoved Ally back to her sisters before she walked off. "I hope everything works out!" she called.

"Cel, there you are! Come on, we need to catch Aryllia before she gets too far!" said Thyl as she darted past.

"What happened?" asked Celenna, running with her.

"Tell ya' on the way." said Thyl as they darted all over, looking for Aryllia. Eventually they found her, sitting under the big tree in the Blackwald, crying her eyes out.

Thylfathe eased her way through a gap in the roots, crouching by Aryllia. "Hey..." she said quietly.

Aryllia shook her head. "I'm really not in the mood to talk about it so if that's why you're here you may as well leave, Thyl." she said miserably.

Thylfathe shifted and sat by Aryllia, Celenna crawling under the tree behind them and sitting on her other side.

"We're not going to talk, we're here if you feel like venting though." said Celenna.

"Though I would like you to hear me out, Aryllia." said Thylfathe.

Aryllia hesitated before she nodded silently, barely moving her head.

"Aryllia, you know there's history between Avanii and Ally. For all we know they were just burying the hatchet. When I think about it logically, Avanii just needed a minute alone with Ally and once they were done talking they tripped over each other and just fell." said Thylfathe.

Aryllia snorted, not believing a word of it.

"Oh come on, Ary, they were both fully clothed." said Thylfathe.

"Yeah, come on Aryllia don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Celenna added.

"Maybe I did jump to conclusions. I trust Ally, I really do, I just don't see how they tripped. Ally's got the balance and grace of a jungle cat, though I don't know about Avanii." said Aryllia.

Celenna folded her arms, frowning. She was about to speak again when the sound of crunching leaves sounded outside the tree.

"Hello...?" said a small voice.

Thyl was closest, so she peeked out and looked up at a tiny little draenei in a long green gown, a hammer hanging at her hip. "Ryngia?!" Thyl said.

"Thylfathe! I- uh... I was looking for Aryllia..." said Ryngia.

"She's in here, what's up?" asked Thyl.

"Um, well... I kind of know Avanii." said Ryngia.

Thyl frowned and shifted. "Come on, it's roomier in here than you think. We hollowed this out when we were kids." she said.

Ryngia carefully crawled under the tree and sat across from the three elves.

"So what's this about Avanii?" said Thyl.

"She wasn't... trying to do anything with Ally." said Ryngia.

Aryllia growled. "How can you be sure of that."

"Because... um... we've been going out for the last two and a half months..." said Ryngia.

"I know Avanii, off a battlefield she wouldn't do anything to hurt a fly." Ryngia said quickly.

"Forgive me if I don't outright take your word for it. I don't trust her." said Aryllia.

"But... what you saw-" Ryngia started, then Aryllia cut her off.

"What I *saw*, for your information, was my heart being crushed by a woman who has no business being here in the first place; and if she wants to bitch about it I'll crawl out of here and tell her straight to her face that I hate her with a burning passion, then I'll bitch slap the taste out of her mouth." said Aryllia, her emerald eyes erupting in a blaze of their usual fel fire.

Ryngia flinched and shuffled her hooves.

Thylfathe gently put a hand on Aryllia's shoulder. "Keep in mind we're under a very flamable tree." she said calmly.

"I hate to ask, but what about Ally?" said Celenna. "You don't... blame her, do you?"

Aryllia shook her head and sighed. "I don't know right now, Cel..." she said.

Thylfathe was thinking silently, her brow furrowed.

"Thyl, come out of there, we need to talk." said yet another voice from outside.

Thylfathe looked around and crawled out from under the tree, face to face with Alex.

"What?" said a less than delighted Thylfathe.

"Yeah, be mad at me later. I did some poking around. That closet, the one you found Avanii and Ally in? There's nothing to trip over in there. I triple checked the room, I asked Ellieste three times, she made *sure* there was no possible way for Ally to trip over her dress." said Alex.

"So you're saying that they *were* getting frisky with each other." said Thylfathe, folding her arms.

"It only looks that way. I very much doubt that's the case." said Alex.

"So what happened?" said Thylfathe.

"It's a setup. Avanii tripped Ally as she walked past and twisted so they ended up falling on each other, while making sure that her hoof landed under the shelf so that she had a reasonable excuse for not getting off her until they were caught." said Alex.

Thylfathe growled. "So Avanii sabatoges Ally to drive her and Aryllia apart." she said.

"Wrong again, hun. Avanii *wanted* it to look like she was about to rape Ally. Ally tried to kill Avanii because she assumed Avanii was cheating on her when she caught Avanii being essentially raped herself. She wanted Aryllia to do the same to Ally. It's a full-circle type of revenge." said Alex.

"Aryllia doesn't have the heart to even try to kill Ally. She might have the drive to murder Avanii though once she finds out about this." said Thylfathe.

A green blur darted out of the tree roots at that moment before a chain hooked around Aryllia's ankle and held her back.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO MURDER A BITCH!" Screamed Aryllia as Celenna crawled out from the tree and Thylfathe pinned Aryllia down before she could bolt again.

"Aryllia! Ary, calm down!" shouted Thylfathe over the thrashing demoness.

Celenna whacked Aryllia over the head with her heavy leather glove. "Hey!" she said.

Aryllia growled and settled down. "Alright, alright, you can get off." she said.

Thylfathe got off Aryllia and the demoness sat up.

"So what do you want me to do instead?" said Aryllia.

Thylfathe frowned and folded her arms, thinking.

"I have an idea." said Alex.

"Do tell." said Aryllia.

Alex pulled Aryllia to her feet, wiping the tear tracks from her face. "We're going to get you cleaned up, do up a couple sultry smokey eyes, then we're going to go with you to find Avanii, and then Ally." she said as she walked around Aryllia. "Once we do you're going to slap the goat, make sure she's watching, and then you're going to walk over, grab hold of Ally's butt and force your tongue down her throat." she said.

Aryllia blinked and looked around. "Pardon?" she asked.

"Grab the elf's ass and kiss the fuck outta the chick, what part didn't you get?" asked Alex.

"I just don't... understand why I would do that." said Aryllia.

"Well one, you are *going* to marry her today. Two, we're going to rub Avanii's face in the fact that she wont win this one." said Alex.

Thylfathe cracked her knuckles. "Makeup crew!" she said.

Celenna took hold of Aryllia's shoulders and sat her down on a stump. Thylfathe crouched in front of her with a handful of plants and a small wooden bowl she crushed them up in to make a deep violet color with.

Thylfathe smirked as she drew her fingers around Aryllia's eyes. "This'll really make those pretty emeralds pop out." she said as she darkened the area around her eyes and looked her over, tapping Aryllia's lip. "I'm thinking... hmmm." said Thyl, tilting her head.

"Cherry or raspberry." suggested Celenna.

"Oooh! Excellent idea!" Thyl said as she snatched a vivid red plant with berries and ground it into a paste before painting Aryllia's mouth. "And we'll just darken these up a bit to hide where you held your hands against your eyes." she said as she touched up Aryllia's claw markings.

"She's perfect, just one thing." said Celenna was she walked behind Aryllia and pulled the brambles from her hair before letting it fall freely. "Ah ha! There's our bouncing, badass baby sister!" she said.

Aryllia stood up and stretched, blinking rapidly before she nodded and they took off to find a couple people.


	6. Epilogue (For Now)

It had been approximately six months since Aryllia and Alyvaenna had been married. Since that time, Thylfathe and Kazri had engaged, and the rest of the Blood Ravens, save Alex and Ryngia, had entered into their own relationships. Alex and Jay were talking, but they'd only met at Aryllia and Ally's wedding. As for Ryngia... she'd been quiet for some time after finding out the entire mess between Ally and Avanii.

As it was, the lot of them had gotten together for a bit, a nice visit as it were. The only people missing were Ancelia, Thylfathe and Aryllia. The three of them had gone to visit Darnassus and settle a few things on behalf of their order halls with Tyrande and Malfurion. Everyone else was sitting comfortably in Lion's Pride Inn, Golshire had emptied out quick when they showed up. I can't imagine why.

"So how's Thyl, Kazri?" asked Celenna.

"She's fine, now, we sorted out our little spat." said Kazri.

"Well we assumed that given the fact that Thyl was giddy as all hell when she told us you were engaged." said Uma bluntly, sitting with Snowfur, who snickered. Uma's hair had finally turned completely white.

Kazri snorted and shrugged in response. "I still don't quite know how that happened." she said.

"Welp, guess I'm designing another dress or two." said Ellieste, her tails curled beneath herself and Scarlett. The fox herself was actually curled in Scarlett's lap, as the two often were; Ellie was a cuddler.

"No fur this time around, if you please. Ally looked radiant but it seems too extravagant for me." said Kazri.

Ellieste nodded.

"Speaking of Ally, how is our favorite power couple?" said Alex, looking over at Ally.

Ally sat next to Jay, and quietly shrugged. "We're alright. Aryllia had a panic attack a few weeks ago, something about a burning forest and some woman in a cloak she assumed was herself. I haven't got a clue what it meant." she said.

"Hm, sounds spooky." said Karenn.

A knock on the door brought an abrupt end to the discussion. Uma stood up and quietly walked over, opening the door before she blinked abruptly. "Lady Whisperwind!" she said quickly.

"What, I'm over here, Uma, and there's no need to call me 'Lad-' Tyrande!" Aulea spoke up, then stopped when she noticed the High preistess.

"I thought I would find you all where there were few other people... I come with dreadful news." said Tyrande.

"Teldrassil has burned down." Tyrande said in a shaky voice.

"What?!" exclaimed half the room at once, primarily the Nightelves and Worgen around.

"That is not all..." Tyrande paused before she took a breath. "Not all the bodies have been identified, but a few things survived the fire that may be of some signifiance to you." She held out her hand and within it sat a ring, a dagger, and peice of a dark red ribbon.

Uma paled as she peered into Tyrande's hand. "That ring... it can't be. Ally come here please?" she asked quietly.

Ally felt a sense of impending dread as she stood up and walked across the room, the silver band wrapped in live stalks of woven grass topped with a dark purple amthyst was far too familiar. "...Aryllia." she said almost silently.

"The dagger was Ancelia's, the ribbon...?" asked Uma.

Kazri looked up and blinked once, like an owl, her voice hoarse. "I know that ribbon anywhere... Thyl spent hours tying and re-tying it to the top of her staff..." she said.

The room went silent, there was no need to say anymore. The two youngest Moonshadow sisters, along with Ancelia, were dead.


	7. Avanii's threat (Extended Edit)

An unidentifiable noise caused Alyvaenna to wake with a start. Her eyes opened and she blinked the sleep from her eyes, smiling gently as she brushed the black hair out of the elf's face next to her. Aryllia was still asleep facing Ally. Ally sat up and grunted as her legs tingled; she felt numb from the waist down. She felt the tips of her ears grow hot as she looked back at Aryllia and remembered why.

Ally glanced out the window; the moon was still high in the sky, she guessed it was around three in the morning; she didn't remember when they'd fallen asleep. Ally rolled her shoulders and looked at Aryllia again, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweet gesture, from a witch who doesn't really love her." said a voice, causing Ally to jump and look around. She opened her mouth to shout in surprise but Avanii held up a hand.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to wake an exhausted demon, now would we? They're not very friendly when they don't get enough sleep." said Avanii.

Ally looked at Avanii silently.

"So, you've managed to bewitch another poor girl. I think Aryllia might be worse off than I ever was." Avanii sighed and shook her head. "Poor girl was so eager to be viewed as anything other than a monster she was willing to fall for you in an instant." she said as she folded her arms. "It really does amaze me, you know. As ruthless and cunning as any other demon hunter but it's really no shock her breasts are so well developed. Her body needed the space, because she has the biggest heart ever." she said as she folded her arms. "How long before you shatter her heart?"

"I don't know what you mean." said Ally.

"Of course you don't. Naturally you'd deny playing your little game. I'll admit, I don't want you to wake her up because I know she's absolutely devoted to you; but if she knew the truth, the game you play with people's hearts, you and I both know she'd turn on you in an instant." said Avanii, her tone even, as if she were merely comenting on the weather.

Ally shifted and twisted the ring on her finger, glancing down at it where the band had been engraved on in slanted, looping letters: ' _Always and forever yours'_

"I'm not going to keep you up too long, Ally, so I'll make this simple for you: Aryllia...?" Avanii walked over to the framed picture that stood on the counter, it had only been placed there last night and showed Aryllia and Ally on their wedding day with Celenna, Jayessa, Thylfathe and Snowfur standing shoulder to shoulder and laughing with each other. "...Or your sisters?" she said.

"What...?" asked Ally, dreading the elaboration.

"Either the beauty lying next to you dies, or the other four do." said Avanii.

"You can't do that..." said Ally, her voice shaking.

"No, but you can; and if you don't, all six of you will die. I'm being nice out of what kindess is left in my heart to let you live with some measure of happiness after I get what I want." said Avanii.

"But... why?" said Ally.

"I'm so glad you asked. I've been cursed since you drove a dagger through my heart. I need a new one." said Avanii, nodding at Aryllia. "Hers, preferably; but I think Jay's would work." she said.

"But... if I kill any of them... I'll have a ton of people out for my head! I've met Uma, she'll murder me if I kill Snow, and that's IF I can work past the fact she's my sister!" said Ally incredulously, making sure to keep her voice down.

"Yes, yes, Angela for Celenna, Kazri for Thylfathe, Alexistine for Jayessa, Umalaine for Snowfur, Celenna and Thylfathe for Aryllia. Why do you think I wont be lifting a hand toward anyone unless I have to? Angry girlfriends are tough to deal with, though the ex's are the worst, but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" said Avanii.

"I could just tell everybody about what happened here." said Ally.

"That you could, but if you did, you and everyone you told wold die, and believe me, I have the means to do it." said Avanii.

"What about Ryngia? Doesn't she mean anything to you?" asked Ally.

"Ryngia is a sniveling little girl who's in over her head. I care for her, but she is unimportant in this instance." said Avanii.

"So then your picture of me is your own reflection with my face taped over it." said Ally.

"You can't honestly tell me you love Aryllia. You said you loved me and then the next day you killed me, and why? Because I was raped and you caught me. Hooray for it being my fault." said Avanii.

"I _did_ love you... though if this is how you react when things don't go your way I'm glad I broke it off, however much I may wish that it had gone differently." said Ally.

"You cannot change the past my dear." said Avanii. "I'll let you sleep now. I expect there to be a body on the floor by the end of the month." she added as she walked over to the door and silently opened it, walking out before she closed it with a loud snap, the same noise that had woken Ally an hour ago.


End file.
